edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show 2: Eddy's Brother's Revenge
''Ed, Edd n' Eddy 2: Eddy's Brother's Revenge the sequel to Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show. Jonny requests help from Eddy's Brother to back at the kids. It is rated T for mild language and mild violence. Reader discretion is advised. This movie was created by User: DogDays124 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6580807/1/Ed_Edd_n_Eddys_Big_Picture_Show_2 ''Disclaimer: Hey, listen, you in front of the screen! This is a nonprofit, fan-based '''parody'! Ed, Edd n' Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network & AKA Cartoon! Support the official release, will ya'!'' Prologue It was a day the Eds will never forget. The Eds finally made it to Mondo A-Go-Go, where Eddy's Brother resides. Ed spotted Eddy's Brother's house, knowing Eddy said he was a whaler. The Kankers, who captured and tied the kids up (with the exceptions of Jonny, Sarah and Jimmy), found them as well. The kids escaped the Kankers and were about to beat them up. Eddy knocked on the door in a pattern. Eddy's Brother came out of his house and saw that it was Eddy, aka Pipsqueak. Not wanting to get in trouble with Eddy's Brother, they decide to let the Eds live for now. But Eddy's sweet reunion soon turned sour. Eddy's Brother turned it into a game of Uncle. Eddy's Brother twisted Eddy's leg around. The Kids realize how hard Eddy had it and that his brother was a real jerk. Kevin then tried to stand up to him. Eddy's Brother then threw Eddy against the door continuously until Eddy grabbed a hold of the door. Eddy's Brother then tried to pull Eddy from it. Ed had a moment of intelligence and removed a loose screw. This released the door from its hinges. The door made an impact on Eddy's Brother's face knocking him out. Double D ran to Eddy's rescue to hear him say, everything he said about his brother was a lie. But Double D forgives Eddy, because he has finally learned his lesson. The kids then ran to get Eddy. Eddy apologized for his bad behavior. The kids actually came to praise the Eds for their deed. The Kids have finally accepted them. A few minutes pass, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood pounce on the Eds saying that victory is now theirs. The Kids pounded Jonny for hurting "their new friends." After that rumble was over, Kevin let the Eds come over for Jawbreakers. The movie then ended with the kids sing the Friendship Song. And the Kankers give Eddy's Brother what he truly deserves. Later, Jonny and Plank make it back to their lair. They become villains now, the Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard, and plot their revenge on the kids. This leads us to where we are now. Chapters *Prologue A retelling of the hellish reunion between Eddy and his brother. *Cool Pool Party Eddy throws a pool party for the kids. Jonny emails Eddy's Brother for help, and he get's an immediate response. *Adventures in Arcade Games The Eds spend their day at the arcade, but have the feeling they are being watched. Which they are. *Deathly Dreams Ed has a strange dream about being captured by Eddy's Brother and Jonny. *They Know Ed tells Double D about his horrible dream, and then Eddy tells Eddy about his dream. Eddy's Brother then finds out... Trivia *At the end of every chapter, the kids will have a brief conversation Danny Antonucci. *The 'Load of Bologna' gag returns in chapter 5. *Chapter 2's title, Cool Pool Party, is a song by the Aquabats. Category:Movies Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction